cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Bail Aetherhusk
(This page is still a huge work in progress, any help editing it, thanks. ~BailAetherhusk) "We will not retreat, we will hold our ground! We never give up, we always hold on to hope!" ~Bail Aetherhusk when his group was pinned down on Kashyyk. Bail Aetherhusk, numbered ARC-3947, was a clone in the Galactic Army of The Republic. His armor was similar to that of Commander Colt's. One day he and one of his closest friends, Jaxer Gammaband, created a Rebellion. During a mission they had found out about Order 66, they knew it wasn't right, so they decided to create a resistance force against Palpatine.Later along, they recruited a Pantoran named Tyro Crasttracker, who became a good friend, and one of Bail's most trusted generals. Before he founded the rebellion, he was an accomplished ARC Trooper, being in over 100 successful missions. Successful missions included a sabotage at Rhen Var, leading a full on assault in the Second Battle of Geonosis, the defense on Kashyyk, and a scouting mission on Polis Masa.. Before, he had been apart of many different squads and battallions, but none seemed to have suited him. The First Battle of Geonosis "My first battle was hot, sandy, chaotic, nothing at all like the simulations on Kamino. Of course, that's pretty much the way it was for all of us, wasn't it? All that breeding, all those years of training. It doesn't really prepare you for all the screaming or the blood, does it? Frankly, I'm still suprised we made it through the first hour, nevermind the first day..." ~Bail after Geonosis Bail, like many clones, took part in The First Battle of Geonosis. On their way down to the planet, their gunship was shot down. Most of his brothers that were with him on that gunship died. The only survivors were him, two troopers, and a pilot. The four of them were able to get out of the gunship and get to a base. As soon as Bail was fit for combat, he headed out to battle on the planet. The Battle of Sarrish Bail Aetherhusk had taken part in The Battle of Sarrish. He had led a squad of troopers behind enemy lines to sabotage the enemy's communications array, but due to a spy in the squad, they were captured. Other than the spy, the whole squad was captured and taken prisoner. Most of the squad died, Bail being the sole survivor of them. He was freed by a Commando strike team sent to replace them. He was able to escape with them. Second Battle of Geonosis Bail had taken part of the Second Battle of Geonosis before he was made an ARC Trooper. His mission was to lead a battalion of clones to a Geonosian bunker south of their main position. They were to eliminate all hostiles and take the base for the Republic. The mission has been a success, though they had suffered heavy losses. This successful mission brought Bail closer to being an ARC Trooper. Mustafar Prison Break "We all have nicknames that describe us, and that's why he's named Bail, cause he always bails others out when they're in deep." ~A clone that served under bail Jaxer and Bail had worked together before their mission on Umbara. Jaxer and a few other clones were put under Bail's command to set captured clones and a Jedi free from a prison on Mustafar. Though many of the imprisoned clones were killed, some survived along with the Jedi. The trapped Jedi was Jedi General Shada Typhoon, who would later be a general in Bail's future rebellion. Thanks to the successful prison break, with very few casualties, was made an ARC Trooper. He was also assigned a new permanent squad of other ARCs under his command. Kashyyk "When we arrived on Kashyyk things were just as bad as we feared. The droids had us out-gunned, out-maneuvered and out-manned by a five to one margin. What none of us had counted on was the wookies. We'd all heard the stories of course, be we'd never fought next to them, never seen them rip apart a droid with their bare hands. They were magnificent. Even so it was still a suicide mission. Atleast it was, until Master Yoda arrived." ~Bail after Kashyyk. Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clone Wars Category:Clones Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:Rise of the Empire Category:Galactic Republic Category:Member Category:Non-CWA Characters Category:Rise of the Empire Era